Maurice Kenny
Maurice Kenny (August 16, 1929 - April 16, 2016) was a Mohawk native American poet. Life Maurice Kenny was born on August 16, 1929 in Cape Vincent, New York. His father was of Mohawk and Irish heritage,Motyka, John (April 26, 2016). "Maurice Kenny, Who Explored His Mohawk Heritage in Poetry, Dies at 86." New York Times. Retrieved 2016-05-03. from Canada, and his mother, who was born in Upstate New York, was part Scottish and part Seneca. The family, which also included two older sisters, lived in Watertown and Kenny spend his school years there and his summers on his relatives' farm in Cape Vincent until his parents separated when he was "eleven or twelve"."Introduction: A Memoir" in On Second Thought: A Compilation (Univ. of Oklahoma Press, 1995) His mother moved to Bayonne, New Jersey and his father remained in Watertown, with young Maurice remaining predominantly in his father's custody for most of his adolescence. He briefly stayed with friends of his mother's in Syracuse, New York before running away, after which he moved to his mother's residence in Bayonne when he was sixteen. Rather than attending school there, Kenny skipped classes regularly, preferring to go into Manhattan and seek autographs from stars of film and theatre outside hotels. After several months of this, Kenny was brought before a juvenile judge for truancy and had to be returned to his father's custody and to Watertown, where he completed his high school years. After graduation, Kenny spent a summer with a traveling theatre troupe in Alexandria Bay, New York. Thereafter, he spent a year in New York trying to break into the theatre as an actor, but returned to Watertown after a year. He spent 4 years studying at Butler University under such esteemed instructors as Werner Beyer and Roy Marz, graduating in 1956 with a degree in English. Kenny once again returned to Watertown briefly after graduating, taking classes with Douglas Angus at nearby St. Lawrence University in Canton, New York. He left again for Manhattan in 1957, intending to enroll at Columbia University, but instead became the manager of a branch of Marboro Books, a position that put him in contact with all manner of literary, cinematic, and theatrical figures. He also began taking courses at New York University, where he met poet and critic Louise Bogan, the greatest influence on his early development as a writer. During the early 1960s, Kenny moved to Mexico, where he worked as a secretary for the novelist Willard Motley. In 1964, he moved to the United States Virgin Islands, and then in 1966 to Chicago, where he wrote obituaries for the Chicago Sun-Times, before returning to New York in 1967 and settling in Brooklyn, which was his home until 1984. During the 1970s and early 1980s, Kenny was increasingly active in Native American activism, having undergone an awakening to the extent and significance of his own Mohawk identity in the wake of the Alcatraz standoff in 1969. He was prevented from being at Wounded Knee in 1973 because of health issues, but wrote a poem entitled "I Am the Sun" that adapted a traditional Lakota chant into a statement of solidarity with the protesters and activists. Having not published extensively since the early 1960s, Kenny embarked on the most productive period of his life in the late 1970s, producing more than twenty books of poetry, fiction, and non-fiction over the next two decades, as well as co-editing the journal Contact/II with Josh Gosciak and running the independent Strawberry Press, which published predominantly Native authors. After 1984, Kenny divided his time primarily between the upstate New York towns of Saranac Lake, and Potsdam. He taught at North Country Community College, Paul Smith's College, and SUNY Potsdam and retired from his teaching duties at the latter in 2011. He lived the final years of his life in Saranac Lake, where he died on April 16, 2016. At the time of his death, he was working on six separate book manuscripts, including an autobiography and several collections of poetry on topics ranging from Frida Kahlo to the Dutch settlement of the Hudson Valley during the 1600s. Career Kenny was co-editor with Josh Gosciak of Contact/II, a literary magazine and occasional poetry press that was active between 1976 and 1993. Kenny was also the editor and publisher of Strawberry Press (most active in the 1970s and 1980s) and Many Moons Press (most active in the 2000s and 2010s). Strawberry Press published poems and artwork, often in postcard form, by Native Americans. Many Moons Press published poetry and artwork primarily from writers and artists associated with the North Country of New York State, including photographer Mark Kurtz and poets Dan Bodah and Ethan Shantie. Kenny read his poetry throughout the United States and Europe, including in Germany, the Czech Republic, Belgium, France, and Austria during 2 visits to the continent in 2011 and 2012. Notable New York City readings included the Poetry Festival at St. Clement's Church, West 46th Street, Manhattan; Waterways: Poetry in the Mainstream readings and book fairs; the American Indian Community House; Poets House; and many other venues. Kenny held residencies at a number of colleges and universities, including St. Lawrence University (which granted him an honorary doctorate in 1995), the American Indian Community House in New York City, the Oneida Nation of Wisconsin, the University of California, Berkeley, the En'owkin Center, the University of Oklahoma, and Syracuse Community Writers (funded by the New York State Council on the Arts). Recognition Kenny's 1982 book of poems, Blackrobe: Isaac Jogues, B. March 11, 1607, D. October 18, 1646, ''was nominated for the Pulitzer Prize, as was ''Between Two Rivers. *In 1983, Wounds Beneath the Flesh received Bloomsbury Review's award for best anthology. *In 1984, The Mama Poems was awarded the American Book Award from the Before Columbus Foundation."Previous Winners of the American Book Award." Alaska Native Knowledge Network, hosted by the University of Alaska, Fairbanks. Retrieved 2016-05-03. *He is the recipient of a National Public Radio Award for broadcasting, for a radio production of his poem "Dug-Out." *In 1995 he received an honorary doctorate from St. Lawrence University *In 2000, the Wordcraft Circle of Native Writers awarded Kenny the Elder Recognition Award. *In 2002, he received the Lifetime Achievement Award from the Native Writers' Circle of the Americas.List of NWCA Lifetime Achievement Awards, accessed 6 August 2010. *In 2014, the Empire State Center for the Book of the New York State Library inducted Kenny into the New York Writers Hall of Fame."2014 Hall of Fame." Empire State Center for the Book. Web, June 3, 2014. Publications Poetry *''The Hopeless Kill''. Watertown Daily Times, 1956. *''With Love to Lesbia''. Aardvark Press, 1959. *''And Grieve, Lesbia''. Aardvark Press, 1960. *''Dead Letters Sent, and other poems''. Troubador Press, 1958. *''North: Poems of home''. Blue Cloud Quarterly Press, 1977. *''Only As Far As Brooklyn''. Good Gay Poets, 1979. *''I Am the Sun''. Strawberry Press. *''Dancing Back Strong the Nation: Poems'' (introduction by Paula Gunn Allen). White Pine Press. *''Kneading the Blood''. Strawberry Press. *''Blackrobe: Isaac Jogues, b. March 11, 1607, d. October 18, 1646: Poems''. Chauncy Press, 1982. *''Boston Tea Party'' (illustrations by Wendy Rose). Soup Press, 1982. *''The Smell of Slaughter''. Blue Cloud Quarterly Press, 1982. *''Is Summer This Bear''. Chauncy Press. *''The Mama Poems''. White Pine Press, 1984. *''Humors and/or Not So Humorous''. Swift Kick Press, 1988. *''The Short and Long of It''. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1990. *''Between Two Rivers: Selected poems, 1956-1984''. White Pine Press. *''Greyhounding This America'' (illustrated by Wendy Rose). Heidelberg Graphics, 1988. *''Last Mornings in Brooklyn''. Point Riders Press. *''Tekonwatonti/Molly Brant (1735-1795): Poems of war)' White Pine Press. *''In the Time of the Present: New poems''. Ann Arbor, MI: Michigan State University Press. *''Carving Hawk: New and selected poems, 1953-2000''. White Pine Press. Short fiction *''Rain, and other fictions''. White Pine Press. *''On Second Thought: A compilation''. University of Oklahoma Press, 1996. *''Backward to Forward''. White Pine Press, 1997. *''Stories for a Winter's Night'' (edited by Kenny, with introduction by A. Lavonne Ruoff). Consortium Book Sales & Distribution, 1999. *''Tortured Skins, and other fictions''. Ann Arbor, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2000. Edited *''Wounds Beneath the Flesh'' (editor). White Pine Press, 1983. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Maurice Kenny.Maurice Kenny, Storytellers: Native American authors online. Hanksville.org, Web, Mar. 4, 2013. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Maurice Kenny at Storytellers: Native American authors online] (profile & 7 poems) ;Audio / video *Maurice Kenny at YouTube ;Books *Maurice Kenny at Amazon.com ;About *Maurice Kenny, 1929- at Native American Authors. *Maurice Kenny at American Authors by Answers.com *Maurice Kenny, 1929- in Contemporary Literary Criticism Category:Living people Category:Gay writers Category:Native American writers Category:American poets Category:Butler University alumni Category:1929 births Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Native American poets